


【GGAD】恶龙与星辰(1)

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】恶龙与星辰(1)

夜幕向来是罪孽最好的保护色，狂欢和放纵可以在它的遮盖下疯狂蔓延:表演喷火的马人，歌声曼妙的妖精，放声尖叫的巫师……不同的信息素纠缠碰撞，人们举杯欢庆，在浑浊的空气中打滚，让欲望暂时打碎道德，支配理智。等到太阳照常升起，他们可以掩埋痕迹，神情冷漠地离开，把所有的狼藉留在身后……

现在，正是一滴清水悄无声息地混入泥潭的时候。精致红色靴子注定和它的主人一样，与这种长年积着污水的窄巷格格不入，但靴子的主人像是打定主意要忽略这一点，也许因为过分珍惜自己优雅的步态，竟不肯做出任何避闪的动作，任由污脏在鞋边留下参差不齐的界线，镶了银线的兜帽后摆扫过街面，在背后沉沉地拖着。

来者轻巧地避开了几个被酒保扔出门的醉汉，闪到一扇不起眼的侧门门前，他四下打量:并没有神志清醒的行人从这里经过。一双手屈尊纾贵地从斗篷下伸出来，被纯白色手套完美地贴合着的修长手指，熟练地在厚重的橡木门上敲出一个古怪的节奏——门开了。

访客显然并不受欢迎，刚一踏进这个矮小昏暗的房间，木门就被重重地摔上，险些夹到一路下来吃了不少脏水的兜帽后摆，奇怪的是，他却并不觉得自己受到了侮辱，反而发出几声宽和的轻笑。一路走来被压得极低的帽子终于被掀开，露出酒红色的头发下面一张年轻又精致的脸:"这几天星盘出现的异常惊动了民众，他们需要安慰，我不得不等到人群散去之后再出门。"

"你迟到了两个小时！正是生意最好的时候，我却在担心你是不是已经被人发现……"发怒的人意识到了自己的口不择言，及时地闭上了嘴巴，但依然觉得不解气，尖锐的目光里满带着愤怒。

"我很抱 歉，阿不。"虽然灯光昏暗，但仔细看来就会发现，两个人的眉眼颇有些相似之处，只是弟弟长年混迹于贩夫走卒之中，学着那些粗鲁的行为方式和他们打成一片，以求卖出更多烈酒，看起来反而比栖居在圣殿里的哥哥看起来年长许多。

"你不能一直靠这个解决问题，你比谁都清楚，反噬迟早会有……趁现在还不算晚，绝大多数滥用抑制剂的Omega活不过三十岁。"阿不福思习惯了对那些赖账的流氓恶语相向，大声吼叫着赶走赤裸着胳膊挥着手绢贴身上来的娼妓，似乎已经忘记该如何对妹妹以外的人表达温情。

阿不福思不愿意承认自己正在担心阿不思可能会遭遇痛苦的早亡——可怕的事情如果真 的降临，他也有不可推卸的责任。阿利安娜重病不起，药材供应被"梅林的仆人"们垄断，兄弟两人拿不出一大笔钱去黑市给她找一点活命的希望，而宣誓永远放弃尘世的幸福。在学生期间表现得更加优秀的哥哥掩盖性别，成为祭司，是拿到药材使用权最快的方法。

祭司享有极高的社会地位，但也意味着他们必须放弃肉体的享乐，放弃那些漫无边际的梦想，对一个人生刚刚开始的少年巫师而言不啻是一件残忍的事。阿不思举起那个粗制的玻璃瓶，把辛辣的药水一饮而尽的时候，他们心里都有更加重要的事……但是几年下来安娜早已康复，阿不思对这种禁药的需求量却越来越大，他小心躲避着反噬的临界点，每咽下一口都是在透支自己的生命。

二楼突然爆发的打斗声打破了两个人之间的沉默——这很常见，人们借着这个混乱的舞台彻底放开兽欲，Alpha们会为一个最下等的卖笑人争风吃醋、大打出手，甚至有人因此丧命。

"你能脱身！我们可以搬走，我们带着安娜回沃土原也行……"阿不福思总是最先激动起来的那个人。

"等事情结束。"阿不思把手搭在弟弟比自己粗糙得多的手背上，故作轻松地眨了眨眼睛，"我看到了水晶球里的一个预言，也算骗了他们这么多年，总得解决一点小问题才能心安理得地离开。"

"越来越难找了，没有多少傻瓜愿意把自己的性命扔着玩。"阿不福思飞快地把手抽了回去，从肮脏的小篮子里摸出一个磨损严重的玻璃瓶，"因为我的酒里从来不掺水，他们才肯卖给我。"

"可惜不是甜的。"阿不思一边调侃，一边把小瓶收进了袖子，"下个月可能还需要一点，我会提前和你联系。"

"没有了！我不会再帮你了！"

"给安娜买些漂亮的丝带，她今年应该开始参加舞会了。"年轻的祭司没有提出任何异议，只是及时换了个话题，他拿出了钱袋里所有的加隆，整齐地码在桌子的一角:黑市的药价高得惊人，兜售烈酒的工作又太危险……相比之下自己要做的事情已经算是轻松得过分了。

阿不福思哼了一声，并没有拒绝哥哥的好意，他真的需要钱。

阿不思起身告辞的时候不动声色地掩了掩鼻子——楼上的打斗似乎比先前更激烈了些，富有侵略性的Alpha气息透过了紧闭的门，还夹着酒瓶碎掉的声音，不知道遭殃的是地板还是哪个可怜虫的脑袋……

红色靴子和主人兜帽里露出的一缕红发的出现又一次成了窄巷里唯一的亮色。夜深时分，一只尾巴断过一次的黑猫已经开始出动，它是这里的常客，正满怀期待地寻着几根没有归属的鱼骨头。突然一声凄厉的尖叫，黑猫翘着弯曲的尾巴从垃圾桶上跳开，咒骂和魔咒互相发射的声音填满了狭小的空间。阿不思加快脚步向适合幻影移行的巷口走去，目前来说Alpha的气息对他实在是太不友好了。

但是争吵很快就追了上来。

"偷了我们的面包，想逃走可没这么容易！"粗砺的嗓音加上烈酒中浸泡过的皮革一般的气味，简直令人作呕。

"哈哈，劲松力泄！"被追赶的那个人大笑着回头丢出了一个咒语，却没有注意到前面的行人，快到巷口的时候直接撞在了阿不思身上，魔杖脱手飞了出去，他小声骂了一句，只能马上爬起来赤手空拳和另一个彪形大汉对峙。

"现在你最好乖乖听话，不然我可以直接掰断你的腿，我可不想这么做，梅林知道有多少寂寞的贵夫人愿意为你这个漂亮的皮囊出高价呢？"

被猛地撞倒的阿不思眼前一阵发懵，只来得及看清罪魁祸首满头和他的声音一样嚣张的金发，身上还带着不知从那里沾染来的气息——夏日正午阳光晒在松林上的味道，倒不那么令人讨厌。眼看着粗壮的大手就要卡住那个人瘦长的脖子，阿不思在兜帽下急急地摸了一把左袖:感谢梅林，瓶子没碎。

对峙的两个人还没来得及反应，魔杖已经稳稳地对准了那个急着捕获猎物的那个，祭司放下兜帽，露出年轻又精致的脸，昏惨的月光罩在他的红发上。

"除你武器。"


End file.
